To obtain the best possible performance when writing from a Solid State Device (SSD) to a conventional storage device (e.g., a hard drive) writes may be sequentially ordered according to their Logical Block Address (LBA). The longer a continuous run of addresses is during a write operation the better the performance may be. However, the length of a run of addresses that require writing from an SSD to conventional storage may depend upon which portions of SSD storage have modifications that have not yet been committed to conventional storage (e.g., dirty blocks). Tracking such dirty blocks in an SSD (e.g., comprising flash memory) to identify blocks requiring writes to storage (e.g., flushing) in an efficient manner is challenging.